1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and system for providing information of an outgoing call, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing information of an outgoing call, which are capable of providing a called party with meaningful information regarding a caller by providing information regarding a channel through which the caller obtained the phone number of the called party.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a market for mobile communication devices grows in size, mobile communication has becomes a more essential part of modern life. However, a problem that has risen as the mobile devices more prevalent is that personal information leakage, and an increase in a number of spam calls received by mobile device users due to the personal information leakage, has increased. In particular, spam calls are considered to be worse in terms of annoyance than spam text messages or spam email, since spam calls should be rapidly responded thereto. Thus, some mobile device users have used a caller identification service to refuse to answer calls from calling parties who are not registered to a contact list stored in their mobile devices. However, the blocking of all calls from non-registered calling parties may result in both promotional calls (i.e., spam calls) and desired calls or other like calls being blocked.
Furthermore, as technology has advanced, advertisers have been offered a wide choice of advertisement media. As a representative example, offline advertisements such as newspaper advertisements and television (TV) advertisements occupied a large part of advertisement in the past. However, online advertisements are increasingly occupying a larger share of the adverting market. Furthermore, the number of advertising media has increased in relation to the prevalence of mobile devices. Since the advertising effect of an online advertisement may vary according to the advertising media to which it is applied (e.g., a homepage, a search advertisement, a café, a blog, a content advertisement, and the like), many advertisers have to carefully choose an advertisement medium from among a plurality of advertising media to promote their goods and/or services. However, advertisers who promote their products and/or services online are not able to determine an advertising medium through which consumers contact them, and thus, many advertisers have difficulties evaluating the efficiencies and/or effectiveness of a particular advertisement media.